


I Just Want To Kiss Your Lips

by Watabi12



Series: Heart of Fire [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Ronnie make Grocery Shopping more interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Kiss Your Lips

Andy had been touching Ronnie all day. Ronnie knew what was going to occur. They had been in the supermarket and Andy had wound himself around Ronnie’s body; hooking his chin over Ronnie’s shoulder; palms fisting tightly at his hips through his skinny jeans.

‘Don’t we already have some of those?’ Andy questioned.

Ronnie swallowed. His heart was beating out of his chest. They were in a public place and Andy was wrapping himself around his body and holding him still. Ronnie shivered and breathed out of his nose; trying to concentrate on what Andy was saying. ‘I think that we have some in the cupboard at home, baby,’ Andy shrugged.

‘Are you sure? I was going to cook pasta for dinner so we’d need to pick some up,’ Ronnie mumbled. His voice cracked. Andy grinned, eyes remaining focussed on the tinned tomatoes in front of them.

‘Well, maybe just pick up another to be sure,’ Andy relented.

‘Okay,’ Ronnie nodded. Andy didn’t move. Ronnie couldn’t stretch across to pick one up he was too far away; he needed to physically move. Andy waited; Ronnie tried to breathe through this and not give Andy the satisfaction of knowing how much this was affecting him. The isle was empty; though there were cashiers beeping items and people buzzing around the store; the immediate space around them was vacant. Andy breathed into Ronnie’s ear; the air travelling down the man’s neck. Ronnie refused to shudder.

‘Going to take you home when we’re done here,’ Andy whispered. ‘Going to make you feel so helpless. You’re going to _love_ it.’ Ronnie let his eyelids slip together for a few seconds. Andy quickly pecked at his temple.

‘I love you,’ Andy hummed.

‘Love you too, Panda,’ Ronnie swooned.

Andy set him free and Ronnie grabbed a tin, placing it in the shopping cart. The duration of the grocery shopping was almost unbearable. Andy carried on; picking up whatever was on their list. Ronnie pushed the cart along, keeping quiet and letting Andy busy around getting all the items. He preferred that Andy did these kinds of jobs – he hated having to run around stores like this. It was at these moments he was glad that Andy had control. It meant that he was allowed to stay silent and passive; his natural state – how he felt most comfortable. Ronnie wheeled the shopping back to the car.

‘You go and get in, baby. Want me to drive?’ Ronnie nodded. ‘Okay. I’ll do this and drive us home.’

Ronnie listened to Andy place the bags into the trunk of the car and wander off to place the cart away. He darted back and sat beside Ronnie in the driver’s seat.

‘You okay, babe? You’ve been awfully quiet today,’ Andy sighed.

‘Yeah,’ Ronnie smiled. ‘I’m fine. Just… I don’t fucking know. Feeling… Quiet.’

‘Oh,’ Andy blinked. ‘We don’t have to do anything when we get back if you don’t want to…’

‘No,’ Ronnie corrected. ‘I want to. I definitely want to.’

Andy smirked across at him; desire burning into his Iris. ‘Good. Me too.’

They drove back in silence. Andy being respectful of the fact that Ronnie wasn’t feeling talkative. They brought the shopping in and set it down on the kitchen floor. Andy turned around to meet Ronnie. ‘Do you want to go upstairs? I’ll put this away and grab us some drinks.’

‘Okay,’ Ronnie agreed. He made his direction to that stairs and travelled up the landing, into the bedroom. He undressed himself down to his boxers and laid back on the mattress; waiting for Andy to come in. He just let himself rest; swept up in a daze as his body curled into the softness of the duvet and listened to the silence that lingered throughout the entire house.

   Andy opened the door and danced towards the bed. He placed drinks on the side table and perched himself on the edge of the mattress; resting one hand on Ronnie’s ankle. ‘Are you thirsty?’

‘A little,’ Ronnie admitted.

‘Here,’ Andy offered, picking up the mug he had placed on the side and passing it over to his boyfriend.

‘Thanks.’ Ronnie sipped at the warm beverage and then gulped down a considerable quantity. He had been falling asleep; caffeine was what he needed. He set the cup down on the table at his side of the bed. Andy’s hand tightened around his ankle; fingers squeezing at his bones. Ronnie swallowed. He loved it when Andy was rough and when Andy treated him like he owned him. That’s exactly what he needed; Andy to own him; to christen him his in every single way. Andy went through the same procedure every time without fail: checking that Ronnie was alright, clarifying what Ronnie was feeling comfortable with and safewords.

‘Want to be chocked? Want to be collared, right? Want to be restrained?’ Ronnie tipped his head in agreement to all of those actions.  ‘Good. I want you stay still for me. But I want to hear you. Can you do that for me?’

‘Yes,’ Ronnie breathed.

‘Good. Now lay back and take those off,’ Andy ordered, guise falling on Ronnie’s boxers.

Ronnie quickly obliged; sliding his underwear down his thighs and off his body. He dropped them to the floor and pressed himself back against the mattress as Andy slid out of his leather jacket and the t-shirt he was wearing underneath it. Andy straddled Ronnie; his hands clawing around Ronnie’s wrists. Ronnie breathed – long and constant. Andy ran his tongue along Ronnie’s collarbone, he bared his teeth and suck at his inked skin. They both knew that it would bruise. Andy repeated this twice over across Ronnie’s collarbone. Ronnie’s breath hitched at sharp pain of Andy’s teeth breaking his skin. His blood surged and his body was overrun with sensation. His cock hardened as Andy pulled back to stare down into the pits of his eyes.

‘I’m going to cuff you to the bed, baby. I’m going to set the spreader apart and leave you open so that I can finger that beautiful asshole of yours until you can’t take it anymore. Then I’m going to jerk off on your face. How does that sound?’

‘Good,’ Ronnie choked.

‘Let me just…’ Andy trailed off. He hoisted himself onto his feet and Ronnie heard him opening up the wardrobe. ‘I’m still here, baby. I’m not going anywhere,’ Andy called back to him. Andy hated the thought of leaving Ronnie alone looking so vulnerable; he hated the thought that Ronnie could ever mistake him grabbing the necessities as him abandoning him like that. ‘Still here,’ Andy sang. He stumbled back over to the bed. It was in those moments that Ronnie knew Andy really was being honest when he said that he loved him. Andy placed the ankle cuffs, spreader bar, collar and leash at the foot of the bed. He held onto the handcuffs. They were separated cuffs; held together by a metal chain – they worked better for them because Andy relished variety; it allowed Ronnie to bed tied up in other destinations, more exotic than their bedroom headboard. Ronnie more than one set of cuffs but this particular pair were the ones they usually stuck to. They were soft leather; black and unassuming. Andy fastened them around Ronnie’s wrists and fed the chain through the slats on the headboard – attaching the hook on the chain to the D ring on the right handcuff.

   ‘Is that okay?’

‘Yes,’ Ronnie answered instantly.

‘Going to do your ankles too,’ Andy informed him.

Andy stooped down to fasten the same style of cuffs around Ronnie’s ankles and Ronnie watched; heat spreading throughout his entire body as Andy fiddled with the length of the spreader; increasing its length and then forcing Ronnie’s leg apart as he attached it to the cuffs around Ronnie’s ankles.

‘There,’ Andy smiled. ‘You look so hot like this, baby.’

 _The collar. Where’s the collar?_ ‘Wh-what about my collar?’ Ronnie pouted. He could almost feel it by his feet; he wanted it around his neck – he wanted Andy to be mentally closer to him.

‘All in good time,’ Andy cautioned. ‘Fuck, you’re such a little kinky slut – aren’t you?’

Ronnie shivered at the words. _Yes. Yes, I am. For you._ Andy clambered from the bed to shimmy out of skinny jeans and underwear. When straddled Ronnie again; he was naked – his semi hard dick in the youth of wetness. Andy leant down to kiss Ronnie; his mouth was stern and stubborn – dominating Ronnie’s; his tongue cornering Ronnie’s. Ronnie’s heart beat raced as Andy palmed at his cock whilst they made out. When he broke their lip contact; he sat back on his heels, not bothering to keep his weight even and piling all of his body mass onto Ronnie. His fingertips brushed over the faint marks on Ronnie’s collarbone, disguised by tattoos, and his fingers twisted up; around Ronnie’s neck. Ronnie gasped as Andy tightened his grip – Andy never choked Ronnie enough for him not to breathe but he was rough enough to leave fingerprints on Ronnie’s skin. Ronnie’s whole body tangled and his wrists ached as he pulled at his restraints. His cock grew full hard as he became more aware of Andy’s hand pressure. He swallowed against it; feeling his oxygen supply become thinner and how Andy’s nails dug into his skin. He moaned breathlessly as Andy choked him. _Yes. Yes. Fuck._

‘Like that? Like it when I treat like my bitch?’ Andy retorted.

‘Yes. Yeah,’ Ronnie panted.

‘And why is that?’ Andy pondered, his voice hard and humiliating. ‘Is it because you’re a slut?’

‘Yes.’

‘What are you?’

‘A whore. _Your_ whore,’ Ronnie grunted.

‘What do you want me to do to you?’ Andy persisted.

‘Anything. Anything that you want,’ Ronnie pleaded. He meant it. He wanted to surrender all control to Andy.

‘So slutty,’ Andy shook his head. He released his grip on Ronnie’s throat to stroke at his cheek. ‘So beautiful though. My perfect whore of a boyfriend.’

‘Yours,’ Ronnie inhaled. His lungs whined in his chest as the oxygen flowed freely through his system.

Andy shifted to settle in between Ronnie’s legs. He reach down to Ronnie’s feet to grab the bottle of lube he had placed there. Ronnie gulped as Andy flipped the cap open and smothered his fingers in lube. He reached down and rubbed it into Ronnie’s asshole. Ronnie moaned as Andy’s fingertips smoothed over his hole. He pulled his asscheek back with one hand and squeezed out lube onto Ronnie’s puckering asshole with his other. It was cold and wet; Ronnie gulped in reaction. Andy’s fingertips circled Ronnie’s hole until it was moist and slipped his index finger inside him. Ronnie groaned at the stretch; Andy slid his finger in and out a few times, down to his knuckle smirking as Ronnie squirmed and pulled on his restraints. _Yes. Yes. Yes. This is so right._

‘Like that, huh?’ Andy laughed.

Ronnie groaned back in agreement. Andy chuckled; inserting a second finger into him. He stretched him with two fingers. Ronnie relished the feeling and how his muscles flexed at the intrusion. His heart pumped and he tugged at his restraints. Andy added extra lube to ease his third finger’s entrance and he pushed it into Ronnie’s body without warning; Ronnie cried out in surprise at the sensation. Andy fucked Ronnie with his fingers; relentlessly pounding into him with his digits until Ronnie’s body wreathed and the man’s groans were frequent; colouring the calmness of the building.

‘So close,’ Ronnie squeaked. Andy continued to torture him; pushing his fingers against Ronnie’s prostate as the man’s body shuddered and coarse whines spilled from his lips. ‘Please,’ Ronnie begged. ‘I can’t –,’ Ronnie whinged.

‘Come on. Come for me, baby. As hard as you can,’ Andy cooed.

Ronnie came all over his patterned stomach, breathing Andy’s name; struggling against his restraints. Andy extracted his fingers from Ronnie’s body and wiped them on the bedsheets. He rested for a minute, allowing Ronnie to catch his breath.

‘You okay?’ Andy questioned.

‘Yeah,’ Ronnie croaked.

     Andy shuffled up Ronnie’s body; resting all of his body weight onto him once more. He locked Ronnie’s neck between his knees. Andy wrapped his sturdy fingers around his own hard dick. He jerked it, moaning to himself. Ronnie observed the spark in his eyes and the curl of his feminine lips as his mouth fell open in ecstasy.

‘Fuck. Going to come over your fucking face, baby,’ Andy breathed.

Ronnie moaned, loud and hungry, which Andy took as consent. Ronnie inhaled as Andy shoot his load over his face; his come streaking over his forehead and then again across his lips. After that, Andy collapsed next to him, nestling his face into Ronnie’s neck. ‘Wow. I’m never going to get used to this, you know. You’re amazing,’ Andy whispered.

‘So are you,’ Ronnie inaudibly croaked back.

Andy arms wound around Ronnie’s tattooed waist as he settled into his body. Ronnie’s arms and legs had long lost their natural blood flow. They were going to be sore when Andy set him free.

‘Do you want to wear your collar when I untie you?’ Andy offered sleepily.

 _Dumb question._ ‘Yeahuh,’ Ronnie giggled.

‘Okay,’ Andy hummed. He hoisted himself up and unhooked the chain from the headboard, letting Ronnie move his stiff arms. They complained as he stretched them and Andy fiddled with the cuffs – until his wrists were completely unrestrained. He moved down to unfasten the cuffs from around Ronnie’s ankles. He throw the restraints onto the floor and settled back down against him. They laid together in familiar silence; Andy snuggled up to Ronnie’s body. Andy knew that Ronnie needed some time to recover and he was happy enough to simply cuddle with the man that he loved. He waited half an hour before he spoke again into the stillness of the house.

‘Want me to collar you? We can go downstairs and watch a movie or something. That’ll take us to about dinner time.’

‘Okay. That sounds good,’ Ronnie nodded.

‘Cool. What do you want to watch?’

‘You can choose but don’t put on a fucking art movie _please,_ ’ Ronnie scoffed.

‘Hey,’ Andy jibbed. ‘Those movies were my teenager years, motherfucker.’ Ronnie rolled his eyes and pecked at Andy’s jawline, ignoring the dried come on his face. ‘Clean you up first though, asshole.’

‘Whatever, queer,’ Ronnie mocked.

‘And don’t you know it,’ Andy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ronnie chuckled. ‘Remind me how I fell in love with you again?’

‘Shut up and go into the bathroom,’ Andy retorted.

Ronnie sat up, ignoring his aches and pains. He clambered in the direction of the bathroom and Andy was quick to follow him, grasping Ronnie’s collar in his hand as they both exited the bedroom.


End file.
